


My Specialty Is Making Beef Stew!

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Food, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: The Ultimate Imposter finds Ibuki sharing with them one of herlesser-appreciated talents.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Specialty Is Making Beef Stew!

_“Come on!_ You _believe Ibuki, right?”_

They looked over to regard Ibuki, as she hopped and sidled up along the edge of the table next to them.

There was only her; the others had left - taken off to their cabins or elsewhere to either sleep or work off a good fill off another banquet.

_“Heh heh... yeah, she knows we’re already a lucky bunch, here - not only do we get to spend our whole lives out on an island resort, but we have an Ultimate for our personal chef!”_

_She scratched the back of her head, fluffing and tousling hair. Her eyes were downcast, flicking toward and away from the pot on the counter - they raised an eyebrow at it._

_The clattering of utensils they’d heard since Teruteru had put dinner out on the table apparently hadn’t been just her being hectic, or poking around. She’d assembled a pot of nikujaga for cooking in nothing flat._

_“It’s, like, reality TV stuff! Who’d even_ want _to eat anything else?”_

Just her and the pot. Rich brown broth splashed up and over the sides as the latter jostled with her movements; green garnishes jumped in the air. By reflex, they held up a hand, biting their lip, slightly, hoping she’d be steady while knowing better.

They also only had half a mind to care, stricken by that _beam_ of hers. Not one of her _grins_ ; it was _exuberant_ , but she wasn’t _playing_ with them. She was simply gravitating toward them and smiling in the face of them with sparkling eyes like they, likewise, were the only person there.

The only one person.

_She winced, leaning to the side and rubbing her bicep as if stretching and rubbing a sore spot._

_A growl._

_“But come oooooooon...” she said through tighter- and tighter-bitten teeth. “There’s even more to Ibuki than being a too-hot-to-handle rock goddess...!”_

_Something in their chest gave a twinge, and she continued on._

_“There really, really is...!”_

Not only was she not grinning, she didn’t _laugh_ like they’d expected when she plopped the bowl down where their table settings had been - they blinked a little bit at the _fervor_ with which it landed. Turned their eyes with a swing of their head back to her.

“Good thing you saved _roooooooom_ ,” she cooed, smile grown so large it shut her eyes, hands coming to squeeze and dance against each other. “Ibuki bets you’ve never had anything like her special...!”

She sounded the way she looked. Simply _sky-high._

...For a moment, they didn’t really have the heart to return it, face solemn and falling into the realm of thought.

They supposed this was comparable to the eagerness with which she responded to cheering-on by Hiyoko. One Ultimate in the arts to another.

They didn’t know why this would be the same situation. Even if she was as eager to share this as she was her music, it wasn’t as if they were the only one on this island who appreciated their food.

She may as well have asked _Akane_ to try this, long ago. Been giving _her_ this look.

With a certain businesslike brisk precision, however, they took a fresh bowl. Spooned themselves a serving. Picked up a potato and took a bite full of broth.

It was good. Nothing complex or surprising to it, as anything Teruteru would make, but good.

“ _Uaaaaaaaaaah!_ Just one bite, and I totally see it! Ibuki _totally_ sees a smile...!”

They looked at her sidelong, softly sucking the last bit of a taste of broth off the inside of their cheek.

Her eyes had flown wide, just about starry again. She gripped her own cheeks; bounced-in-place in her seat and spoke fast-and-keen, on the edge of laughter.

“Well, lucky for you, that whole pot’s for you...!” She wiggled, one-two, a little dance. “And, and! If you can tell you’re gonna be fiendin’ for more now or later, she can always sprint off and get another pot ready!”

...The edge of laughter, too, flickered in their chest.

“That’s very generous, Ibuki.”

“I’ll take that as a _‘heeeeeeeeell, yeah’...!_ ” She hopped to her feet, throwing a tongue-out wink as she raised her hand before turning on her heel, hair whipping behind her. “Pre-prep of serving number two, coming right up!”

She was right that they had, in fact, meant it approximately that way, the same way that she’d been right without them realizing it that they were smiling.

They continued to do so, watching her disappear into the kitchen, at meaning in whatever Ibuki had to share and being chosen as the one to receive it, as their chopsticks flicked and scissored the edge of a slice of meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for r/FanFiction's November 2020 prompt challenge. November 3rd: "Forté".


End file.
